


Meeting

by writesometimes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meeting, Fluff, Jacob is quite taken from day one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob is introduced to Aleck for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

If he was being honest, Jacob was a little irritated at being dragged along to meet some associate of Henry Green’s. He had far better things to do with his time, like recruit more Rooks. That was surely more important than going out to Lambeth for some social call. Nonetheless he found himself approaching a front door with Evie and Green.

As soon as the trio entered they were met with disgruntled sighs and angry ramblings. The man in question was still seated as he practically ranted to Green about intercepting messages about Starrick’s Soothing Syrup.

“Aleck, I beg your pardon, these are friends of mine. Evie Frye and her brother Jacob,” Green interrupted gently.

Finally the man turned around and acknowledged the twins. Jacob was surprised to see a kind-looking man staring back at him. He had a happy looking smile, thick, dark hair, and wide smiling lips. 

“Oh, uh, Alexander Graham Bell.” The man stood, introducing himself.

_‘He’s tall too’_ Jacob mused appreciatively.

Henry began talking to Aleck again, but Jacob was only half-listening. He was far too busy watching Aleck’s mouth as he spoke. All at once he was overcome with the desire to speak to the man himself. He strode forward confidently and thrust the broken rope launching device at the man.

“Can you fix this?” he demanded. Aleck grabbed the device from him, their fingers brushing momentarily. Jacob drew a deep, steadying breath as he felt his face begin to heat. _'My god get it together you’re not a boy any longer,’_ Jacob chided internally. 

“Looks like the casing is cracked,” Aleck offered simply. Fumbling with the device the inventor accidentally dropped it on his work bench. “Oh! It comes apart!” he laughed.

Jacob noticed a bloody bandage on one of the man’s hands. _'Poor thing’s injured,’_ the assassin cooed to himself.

The inventor began explaining how he was trying to install his own telegraph lines for the Free Press Association to combat Starrick’s lies. The more the man spoke, the more Jacob found himself getting pleasantly lost in his thick Scottish accent. He could have listened to this man speak for hours.

Aleck approached Jacob and handed the rope launching device back. He explained that he had removed the casing and that it would now work with Jacob’s bracer. “I’ll put it to use immediately,” Jacob said appreciatively.

Before he could get the device fitted to his bracer Evie stopped him in his tracks. "Mr. Bell, allow me to help you with your fuses!“ Evie offered sweetly.

Jacob rolled his eyes. Of course Evie was going to make them stay here longer. He wanted to get home before he said or did something terribly embarrassing in front of his sister or Green.

The Scotsman excitedly accepted Evie’s offer of assistance.  "I’ll take that,” Evie said haughtily as she swiped the rope launcher from her brother.

“I can help you,” Aleck offered nervously. He approached Evie and she held her arm out for him so he could attach the launcher to her bracer. Jacob looked away jealously, ears turning pink. Soon enough Aleck was done and the device was ready to be used. He and Evie set off to Big Ben.

“So…we just wait here then?” Jacob groused. Green just sighed and sank down into the chair that Aleck had occupied when they arrived. “Well, you can wait here for my dear sister if you want. I’m off to do more important things,” Jacob stated firmly.

As soon as he was out the door he was secretly wishing he had indeed stayed behind to see more of the Scottish inventor.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on AO3 I hope someone enjoys! 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> kudos make my day ♥


End file.
